


School Days

by veemon



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veemon/pseuds/veemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the new kid with the beautiful blue eyes that shouldn't have been real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

       Wade woke up to the unpleasant sound of his alarm clock blaring into the room. He'd set it to an earlier time last night, his psychology teacher told him if he changed up his schedule by a few minuets it'd be easier to wake up in the morning. She was wrong, the screeching sound really only made him angrier as he stood from bed. There wasn't any real point in sleeping any later so he shut off the alarm and stood from his spot on the bed. He'd laid his clothes out on the bed in front of him, and hurried to get dressed before his roommate came up to yell at him.

 

        Once he was ready he grabbed his bag from the floor and made his way down to the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table. He took quick bites from it as he packed his lunch, making sure he brought enough food this time since he'd ran out the other day. Although, he really should be blaming Tony for that one.

 

        He slipped the now full lunch bag into his backpack and left for school. It wasn't that far of a walk from his house, so he didn't bother with trying to catch a bus. He got to class a few moments before the bell, Tony and Steve were already in class and it wasn't much of a surprise to him to see Steve staring Tony down. Wade had known for a while how the other felt about Tony and really, if he wasn't so oblivious they would have made a cute couple. But that's just how Tony was and no matter how many times Wade had tried to tell Steve to just come out to the other it never really worked.

 

        The bell rung and he watched as the rest of the class filed in through the door, followed by their teacher, Mrs. Kim. She was pretty for her age, the kind of person that looks twenty-four when really they're thirty-something with kids. She walked to the front of the classroom and Wade was stuck in that half-awake half-asleep state of mind where you're not really sure what's going on around you; that was until he heard the words 'new student.'

 

        “He's just moved here from New York, so it may take some time for him to get readjusted. In the mean time please be kind, alright?” She smiled opened the door for the new student who was waiting in the hall. “Everyone this is him, please introduce yourself.”

 

        “Hello. I'm Peter. Nice to meet you.” And oh Wade was stuck.

 

        “Would you like to say something about yourself?”

 

        “No thank you.”

 

        “Mm...Well then we'll be starting class then. Are there any empty seats.”

 

        “Over here!” Wade really should have been slower.

 

        “Alright that's fine, Peter that'll be your seat.” Mrs. Kim hummed, a small twinge of reluctance in her voice.

 

        The boy nodded, his short hair practically bouncing along as he did so. He looked over at Wade before he started to walk, and god Wade had never seen such dazzling blue eyes and even though he knew it was a strange sight he really could have stared into them for a moment longer. Peter was much shorter up close, he came to realize, and he definitely looked much younger up close than he did from far away, much cuter to but that was something Wade would keep to himself.

 

        Peter sat himself down next to Wade and dug around into his bag for his books. He had nice nails, his hands looked soft. Wade wanted to touch them, but he figured that would be weird to weird even for him, so he kept his hands to himself for now. Peter made no move to speak first, and thank god Wade was at least decent in small talk or it'd be a long, awkward year for them thanks to his new affection for the small boy sitting next to him in the big sweater and blessed skinny jeans.

 

        “Hey,” He started, waiting for the other to notice him. “I'm Wade, although I guess that's a bit obvious. You can can call me anytime though.” He chuckled to himself.

 

        “Wade is fine.”

 

        “Really? I thought for sure that line would have worked.”

 

        “I don't know you.”

 

        “You can get to know me?”

 

        “No thank you.”

 

        He was definitely a lot different than what Wade had been expecting, he thought the other would be just on the brink of shyness, but he seemed more like he didn't care about anything. He wasn't rude, far from it really, but he gave off that 'I'm done talking, so are you' vibe and Wade wasn't sure if he found that attractive or not.

 

        The only thing that really put him off about Peter were his eyes, sure they were a stunning blue color, but it seemed nothing reached them. He couldn't see a hint of irritation or anger, not even a single spark of interest in the entire class. Peter took notes and solved the math problems easily, and there wasn't even a bit of pride form him at being the first one to finish the worksheet.

 

        Wade didn't have the new kid in his second period, which really wasn't that strange since psychology is an elective. He was hoping he'd have Peter in his third period, he hadn't gotten the chance to ask during first. Thankfully when the bell rung and he walked into his third period he saw the fluffy haired boy sitting in the back of the class, a small group of the other classmates around him. He walked over and brushed them off, taking the empty seat next to Peter.

 

        “Hey.” He smiled, nudging at Peter's arm.

 

        “Yes?”

 

        “Make any friends yet?”

 

        “I don't want any.”

 

        “So I'll take that as a no?”

 

        “You can take it however you want.”

 

        “Anyway... are you doing anything for lunch today? It sucks sitting alone on your first day, so you can come with me if you want?”

 

        “We don't have anything to talk about.”

 

        “We'll figure something out.”

 

        “Are you going to keep asking until I say yes?”

 

        “That's the plan.”

 

        “...Alright.”

 

        Wade smiled over at Peter, it was much easier to get a yes out of him than he'd expected, but that was fine with him. He kept trying to talk to him for the rest of class, but the other didn't seem to be as interested in anymore than that so he let him be. Peter really seemed to care about his work and as much as Wade wanted to ask about it he didn't mind leaving the conversation for later. The bell for lunch rang and Wade stood, slipping his books into his bag and when he looked at Peter he saw the other was already looking up at him.

 

        Wade lead the way to the art room on the other side of the school, explaining how the instructor let him keep a key for when he felt like spening the lunch periods I there. It was never crowded, and he was a bit grateful for that since it seemed like the other boy didn't really like spending time with other people. He unlocked the door when they arrived and let Peter in first, closing the door behind them after he entered. Wade lead the other boy over to the other side of the wall, slowly moving to sit against it. He pulled his lunch out and smiled when Peter sat in front of him.

 

        “We can eat here.” Wade mumbled when he noticed Peter hadn't pulled out any food yet.

 

        “I'll eat soon enough.”

 

        “If you say so.”

 

        “So what abut your friends and all?”

 

        “Ah, they're usually all busy with studying or something, so I can ditch them for one day.”

 

        Peter nodded, his hair bobbing along with his head as he did so. He looked Wade over once more, and there wasn't interest in his eyes but at the same time there was a hint of some sort of entertainment and that was enough for him. Wade really wasn't sure how he could find someone that cute so soon, but he just rolled with it. He knew he would have to take things slow anyway, so he wouldn't push anything like that.

 

        “Hey, Peter?”

 

        “Yes?”

 

        “I know you said you'd eat but..did you bring a lunch?"

 

        “No, I don't pack.”

 

        “Do you want me to get you something from the vending machines?”

 

        “I'll be alright.”

 

        “Here, have some of mine.”

 

        “I told you, I'm fine.”

 

        “I know, but you're so skinny, I'm worried.” Wade mumbled, holding a piece of food up to the others mouth with his fork.

 

        “We barely know each other.”

 

        “And I'm already worried! I might die of worry if you don't eat it.” He whined, pressing the food closer to Peter's mouth.

 

        “Fine, fine.” He opened his mouth and ate the bit of lettuce with a soft hum. “Thank you.”

 

        “You're welcome.” Wade smiled, holding another piece up. “You can have the rest.”

 

        “I...ah...thank you.” Peter's face flushed slightly and he looked down after taking that last bite, moving to take the lunch box from Wade afterwords to hide his hint of a smile.

 

        “You're welcome. Do you not have time to pack for yourself in the morning?”

 

        “No not really.”

 

        “I'll make two lunches then, one for you.”

 

        “You don't have to.”

 

        “I don't mind, it's for a friend after all.”

 

        “You really want to be friends with me?” Peter raised an eyebrow.

 

        “Of course.” It took a moment for Peter to respond, most of the time spent biting at his bottom lip as he smiled softly.

 

        “Thank you.” And Wade had to hold himself back from ruffling the other boys hair because, god, he really was a cute one.


	2. Chapter 2

       Peter ate slowly, humming softly every time he took a bite. He didn't look up often from the food but Wade didn't mind to much since the other was enjoying it. After a few moments he finished off the last of the food in the lunch box, down to the last bit of lettuce. Wade reached over and took the container from him with a small smile and put the lid on it so he could put it back in his bag.

 

       "I know I can't cook that well, but it's better than nothing." Wade mumbled, his confidence fading after a moment of lingering silence.

 

       “It was good."

 

       "You think?"

 

       "Yeah."

 

       “Thanks, I'll try to make them just as good now."

 

       Peter nodded slowly and Wade could tell he was still questioning wether or not he would really make lunch for the smaller boy. Wade tapped his foot against the ground to fill the silence that wasn't really uncomfortable but if they were talking it'd be better. He'd wanted to wait for Peter to take the chance to talk first and when he was starting to think the other wouldn't, he did.

 

       "Do you like art?" Peter's question wasn't unexpected, they were in the art room after all.

 

       "Yeah, I've been doing it since I was little so...I guess I like it."

 

       "That's cool."

 

       “Do you like it?"

 

       “I like photography. Art is okay, but I'm not good."

 

       "Really?"

 

       "Yeah."

 

       "I can teach you a little."

 

       “No, it's alright."

 

       "Dude, stop rejecting every time I offer something." Wade huffed, looking over at the other.

 

       "Sorry, I just...don't think I would be very good at it is all.”

 

       “Well nobodies good when they first start out. It takes practice, you won’t be that bad.”

 

       “I won’t be that good either.”

 

       “Nobody’s good when they just start out.”

 

       “So you really want to teach me?”

 

       “Only if you’ll let me.”

 

       Peter bit down lightly on his bottom lip, giving the idea a moment’s thought before he nodded slowly. Wade smiled at the others agreement, he loved teaching people how to draw, since it was his favorite thing to do, and now that Peter was fine with it he was even happier. He brushed the thought aside for now, he didn’t want to pressure the shorter one into doing anything like that today since it was their first time actually doing something together. He’d much rather get to know about the blue eyed boy in front of him.

 

       He looked the other over, Peter dressed in a very relaxed style. Wade couldn’t see his shirt under the hoodie that was probably three sizes too big for him, but he did notice the dark gray colored pants he wore that were a bit too tight tucked right over is converse. It was a strange style, but it fit him in Wades eyes. It matched well with his face, which is probably an odd thing to say but it made sense to Wade so he didn’t care.

 

       “So Um..can I ask you something?” Wade spoke up after a bit of silence.

 

       “Sure.”

 

       “Your eyes, they’re like...crazy blue. Did you get a lot of compliments at your old school?”

 

       “Uh... sort of.”

 

       “Sort of?”

 

       “Mm…forget about it I don't really want to talk about it right now.”

 

       “Alright then no skin off my bones.”

 

       Wade stopped pushing the topic. He didn’t like the look on Peter's face, especially not after he’d managed to coax a smile out of the other. He stood from his spot and made his way over to the desk at the other side of the room. He’d decided that he would sketch something for the other, maybe clear up the air a bit. After all, he’d been told his art was impressive, so maybe Peter would like it.

 

       “I’m going to Draw, wanna decide for me?”

 

       “You mean like give you a subject?”

 

       “I’d like it if you did.”

 

       “Hmm...Draw me then.”

 

       “Perfect choice! You’ll like what you see when I'm done.”

 

       Wade laughed at his own statement. It wasn’t like him to be so cliché, but he couldn’t help it around Peter for some reason. It’d only been a few hours since the two of them had met, and Peter had barely said anything to him, but he still wanted to impress the other boy as much as he could. Wade sat back down across from the other, opening his sketchbook and grabbing a pencil before instructing the other on how to pose.

 

       He hurried to the sketch out his base, trying to be sure he had the pose down only to fumble with his pencil and Peter bit back a soft laugh, but Wade still saw the small hint of a smile on his face which was enough for him to tell himself to keep going. He started to add in the deatails after a moment, slow at first with gentle movements. He tried to keep most of his attention on the page, because even though he wasn’t nervous anymore if he looked at the other boy to much he knew the nerves would come back; besides, focusing liket this made him look much more professional.

 

       Art was so natural to him that he didn’t think of what he was doing for the most part, he kept his hand steady as he finished off the last of the lines. Once he was sure he had finished the majority of the drawing he made sure to erase any unwanted lines. He looked back at Peter and the other boy had to blink himself out of a daze as Wade turned the sketchbook around. Wade shifted in his spot when the other boy didnt move to say anything, the nerves creeping back up almost instantly.

 

       “That's impressive. You’re good.” Peter smiled softly when it looked like Wade was about to say something.

 

       “Thanks!”

 

       “Can I take a picture?”

 

       “What?”

 

       “A picture.” Peter repeated, shifting around to pull his camera from his bag. “I like it so..”

 

       “Oh yeah, sure, go for it.” Wade nodded, going to hand the book over when Peter stopped him.

 

       “Hold it up for me.” Peter mumbled, pressing it to the others chest as he held his camera up. “Like that. And smile.”

 

       “Cheese.” Wade grinned, he wasn't usually that fond of someone taking his picture, but something about Peter told him he didn't need to worry.

 

       “You looked calmer when you were drawing.”

 

       “Do I really?"

 

       “Mhm, although when you arent drawing you're usually flirting so I guess I'm biased.”

 

       “You're onto me that soon?

 

       “Well you didn't make it hard to notice.” Peter laughed as he spoke and Wade couldn’t help but to stare. “What?”

 

       “Ah...Your laugh.”

 

       “Oh…yeah I know it’s pretty ugly. Sorry.”

 

       “No! No! That wasn’t what I meant!”

 

       “What did you mean then?”

 

       “It was um…really cute.”

 

       And now it was Wade's turn to hold back a laugh because god damn Peter blushing was even more perfect than his smile and Wade was about eighty percent sure he wasn’t gay, sure he'd found guys attractive but never in a romantic way. Maybe Peter was an exception to that he figured. He hadn’t been so infatuated with anyone since his first crush on some girl who's name he couldn’t remember at the moment because Peter and his stupid cute laugh was the only thing he could focus on at the moment.

 

       “Lunch is almost over; we should get ready to leave.” Wade said, looking at the time on his phone with a small hint of sadness.

 

       “Ah, alright.”

 

       “What are you doing after school? You just moved here and all so I can show you around if you want?”

 

       “Well I am free, so I guess that's alright."

 

       “what do you have last period?"

 

       "I've got biology"

 

       "Ah good me to! We'll go then yeah?"

 

       "Fine with me." Peter nodded, smiling up at Wade.


	3. Chapter 3

       School ended before either of them realized, Biology class was spent passing notes back and fourth to each other since Wade had sat behind Peter for the period. It was nice though, getting to sit behind him. Wade could watch all his little quirks like the way his hair bobbed along when he would turn to glance back at him. That was his favorite part, when Peter would sneak a glance probably hoping that Wade wasn't looking.

 

       The bell rung and the two of them got up, each putting away their respective things before they walked out of class. Wade swung his arm around Peter and when the smaller one flinched away he played it off like it was nothing, deciding not to bring it up. The other students filled up the halls, pushing to leave for the day as Wade guided their way through the door, pulling Peter along with him so not to loose him.

 

       “So anywhere you want to go first?” Wade asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

       “I...uh...wherever.”

 

       “There must be somewhere you've heard about.” Wade laughed, leading Peter along.

 

       “Well...I guess the park or um...We can go see a movie?”

 

       “Ahh no way that's to boring.” He shook his head. “How about this, right, we go get something to eat, and I'll take you bowling after.”

 

       “Bowling?”

 

       “Yeah, sounds like fun right?”

 

       “I mean...I guess. But shouldn't it be more of a group thing than just two people?”

 

       “Hmm...yeah you're right hold on a second.”

 

       Wade grinned to himself and grabbed his phone from his pocket, figuring he might as well invite Steve and Tony. Who knows maybe then the two of them will finally get closer to each other. Wade had his ways when it came to match making after all, but sometimes he wished that they would work on him as well as they worked on his friends. He brushed the thought away after a minute and dialed the number, holding the phone up to his ear as it run.

 

       “Hey, what's up?” Wade could practically hear the smile in Steve's voice.

 

       “Hey, you busy right now?”

 

       “Mm..Well I was planning on grabbing something to eat with Johnny in a bit, why?”

 

       “Johnny? Gross... Anyway! Listen, cancel on him and come bowling with me and Peter.”

 

       “First of all, he's not that bad. Secondly, I'm not canceling. And last, Peter?”

 

       “The new kid.” Wade grumbled out.

 

       “Ah. Well, if you want me to come Johnny comes to. He's been nothing but nice to you anyway.”

 

       “I know I know, but there's just...I don't know something about him that puts me off.”

 

       “Well maybe if you were nice back....”

 

       “I don't need to have this talk again mom.” Wade rolled his eyes, before huffing softly. “Fine fine, bring him along, but bring Tony to.”

 

       “Since when do you want to hang out with Tony?”

 

       “Are you kidding? I love the guy!” Wade laughed. “Bring him.”

 

       “Alright already. What time?”

 

       “Well... It's three now, Peter and I are going for a snack so how about in half an hour?”

 

       “Sure sounds good.”

 

       “Alright, see you in a bit then buddy.”

 

       “See ya.” Steve chuckled before hanging up.

 

       Wade did the same, stuffing his phone back into his pocket after that. He wasn't sure wether that could be counted as a win or not. Sure Steve agreed to come but he was also bringing an uninvited guest along with him, and much like he had said before there was just something about Johnny that put him off. Maybe it had been the way he carried himself, or the fact that he had seemed to know more than he let on about a lot of things. Either way, Wade didn't like him.

 

       He decided to let it go for now, Peter was with him and he needed to get food into him now or the other might just fade away into nothingness. He reached over, giving the smaller boy a pat on the back, spooking him out of his daze. Wade smiled over at him, his head nodding towards the end of the street where his favorite taco stand stood.

 

       “Come on food's this way.” Wade said as Peter followed along side him.

 

       “So who was that on the phone?” Peter glanced back at wade, raising an eyebrow.

 

       “Just a friend from school, I figured we needed a team to play against so...I invited some people.”

 

       “I'm not to good with crowds, maybe we should put it off for now.” Peter hummed softly.

 

       “No no, it's fine, they're all nice. Generally...” Wade trailed off. “Anyway to late to cancel now, they're all on their way.”

 

       “Fine, but only this once.” Peter nodded, stepping in line beside Wade.

 

       Wade grinned at that, giving the other a small nod as he lead them up to the counter of the stand. He ordered two for now and paid before handing one over to Peter. He almost gave the other both of them, but he wouldn't be able to stop the growling in his own stomach if he did so. With that out of the way Wade led them along towards the bowling alley, chattering on between bites about all the interesting things they could do in the town.

 

       They stopped outside of the building, throwing the wrappers of their food away as they waited for the rest of Wades friends to get there. In the mean time Wade made small attempts to get to know the other. They were shut down almost instantly for the most part but that didn't stop Wade from trying.

 

       “So, Mrs. Kim said you moved back here right?” Wade said after a moment of silence.

 

       “Mhm, I was born her, but I moved to New York for a while.” Peter nodded, glancing around them.

 

       “When did you move to New York?”

 

       “I had to be like... ten or something I don't know exactly when.” Peter shrugged. “I remember living here when I was little though.”

 

       “Ahh I moved here from Canada when I was like ten so I know how it feels to be uprooted from home.” Wade nodded.

 

       “It's hard right? Just...leaving out of no where.” Peter gave a small hum.

 

       “I didn't mind leaving, my dad was shit so...I left when I could.”

 

       “So you live alone now?”

 

       “Nah I've got a roommate. I'd die if I lived alone.” Wade laughed, shaking the thought off.

 

       “Really? That's cool.”

 

       “Yeah I guess it's pretty cool. What about you?”

 

       “I used to live with my aunt when I was in New York, she was great you'd probably like her, but... shit happens.” Peter shrugged. “Here all on my lonesome now.”

 

       "Maybe that's why you're so scrawny now, no sweet aunt to fatten you up.” Wade laughed, nudging Peter in the side who only laughed in response.

 

       They joked around together for a while longer, Wade being more confident now that Peter seemed to be loosening up around him. It was a nice feeling, knowing that he'd gotten the initially stand-offish Peter to act this friendly with him in seemingly no time at all. The kid was sweet, and Wade could tell he had a big heart so the fact that he was so closed off sparked a small red flag in the back of Wade's head. He decided not to press to much on it now though since they were having a nice time together.

 

       The sound of footsteps approaching them snapped the two out of their small daze. Three people were walking towards them, and man none of them looked like the kind of person that would hang around wade. Two tall blonde's with bright blue eyes, and a short brunette that was to engrossed in his phone to be paying them any mind. They all had a sense of maturity that Wade admired, even though he'd never tell any of them that. The three stopped in front of the two, one of them hanging back a bit behind the others.

 

       “Hey Wade.” Steve smiled, giving him a small pat.

 

       “Steve, what's up?” He grinned, giving a small nod before glancing over at Tony. “No hi from you?”

 

       “Unlike Steve, I don't feel the need to be so polite.” Tony shrugged, slipping his phone into his pocket. “Hey Wade,” His attention turned towards the other addition. “Hey-”

 

       “Peter?” The third boy finally stepped in, pushing between Steve and Tony. “Peter right? Oh my god it's been forever.”

 

       “I'm sorry?” Peter raised an eyebrow, taking a small step back at that.

 

       “It's me Johnny.” He grinned, stepping closer again.

 

       “Oh my god.” Peter mumbled, a bright smile stretching across his lips. “Johnny, right, yeah I remember.”

 

       “How've you been?” Johnny grinned, draping his arm over Peter to pull him into a hug.

 

       “I've been better, but it's good to see you again.” Peter grinned, hugging onto him before pulling back a bit.

 

       “We need to catch up sometime yeah?”

 

       “Uh, duh we do.” Peter nodded, raising an eyebrow again when Wade cut in.

 

       “You two know each other?” He fumbled, alarm bells going off in his head.

 

       “Yeah, we were, like, best friends before he moved.” Johnny grinned, giving Peter another pat on the back. “Inseparable.”


End file.
